No como sus padres
by Personaggio
Summary: No son como sus padres, tratándose de esa cuestión, no lo serán jamás; y eso -más pronto que tarde- lo hará saber. - ONE SHOT.


La _cosa_ inventada es mía, los personajes no.

* * *

><p><strong>No como sus padres<strong>

Son cartas viejas, amarillentas y algo borrosas debido al tiempo y… no está segura, pero puede decir que la tinta corrida de aquellas oraciones se debió a varias lágrimas que cayeron libres sobre el papel. Siente que lee una vieja novela de romance, trágico y desteñido. El sentimiento que profesan las palabras escritas le duelen y eso sólo demuestra la sinceridad con la que están escritas.

Es un secreto que sabe, no debe salir nunca de sus labios. ¡Qué cruel la realidad de aquel momento! Decisiones que ponen a juego la felicidad añorada, situaciones que alimentan la desesperación y escavan un profundo hoyo ahí donde se aloja el alma, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado aunque esté completamente vacío.

No sabe qué pensar, aunque ahora entiende la melancolía que de vez en cuando se muestran en los cálidos ojos ella. La amargura cuando tiene un recuerdo, los suspiros inconscientes que libera al ver hacia la nada… la mirada ida con una taza de café ya frío entre sus manos…

Recuerda esa pequeña conversación que tuvo con ella hacia un par de semanas. Algo en su pecho le insitaba a interrogar aquello y no estaría tranquila hasta por fin poder hacerlo…

_ - Mamá – le llamó con el timbre de voz bajo, casi como un susurro. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? _

_Ginny Potter giró sobre sí, interrumpiendo la labor de lavar los trates sucios que se apilaban en el lavaplatos. Sonrió a su hija y secó sus manos con el delantal que cubría sus pantalones. Bien podía aplicar un simple hechizo para ese tipo de labores, mas a ella le agradaba hacerlo de esa manera, ignorando las manos resecas y el esmalte de uñas arruinado. Le gustaban ese tipo de trabajos, Lily sabía que le evitaban pensar mucho._

_- Claro que puedes. ¿Te apetece una taza de chocolate? – fue hacia la estufa y sirvió una taza hasta el tope con la espesa, humeante y dulce bebida. Lily había asentido con la cabeza. _

_- Siéntate junto a mí – la joven pelirroja palmeó el asiento junto a ella, la señora Potter obedeció al instante. – Quería preguntarte… - dudaba por unos segundos, pues sabía de antemano la respuesta y, siendo ella sincera, no estaba segura de cómo se sentiría al escucharlo de la boca de su madre. _

_Y es que amaba demasiado a su padre. Era, simplemente, el mejor hombre del universo. _

_- Hija… - Ginny llamó su atención. - ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó, visiblemente preocupada. _

_- Sí – sonrió la joven, calmando a la mujer. – Sólo… - suspiró. – Quería preguntarte si… ¿siempre estuviste enamorada de mi papá? _

_¡Ahí estaba! La melancólica mirada como prólogo de la amargura bien fingida. Un destello de oscuridad que opacaba el natural brillo de las pupilas de su madre… odió no ser un tanto despistada. Odió no poder pasar por alto aquellas reacciones. Y es que lo suponía, la respuesta era un no._

_- Por supuesto, hija. Yo…_

_- No mientas – negó con la cabeza, dejando a un lado la taza de chocolate. Los labios de su madre se habían apretado hasta forma una fina línea de censura. Lily tomó sus manos, resecas por el jabón que utilizaba para lavar los platos, y le miró el rostro con algo un poco más sensible que el entendimiento. – Y no creas que quiero juzgarte, o que me voy a alterar. Yo puedo entender que…_

_- Mi niña, les he contado esta historia un millón de veces. Yo adoro a su padre desde que…_

_- Es casi imposible conocer el amor verdadero siendo tan pequeña, mamá – Lily sonrió levemente. _

_- Yo amo a tu padre. _

_- ¿Y siempre fue así? – Ginevra Potter bajó la vista y se abstuvo de responder. Su pequeña (ya no tan pequeña) tenía una capacidad de intuición envidiable. – Lo sé, mamá – levantó el rostro y la vio a los ojos. – Traté más de una vez pasar desapercibido todo eso. Son momentos breves pero… soy tu hija – Le miró. – A veces tienes una mirada que destila algo más que sólo añoranza, una amargura que evitas que te coma y casi puedo escucharte susurrar qué hubiese pasado si… _

_- Lily…_

_- Limpiando el ático, encontré las cartas – confesó. – No era mi intención esculcar en tus cosas viejas pero… se habían caído de la estantería, muchas estaban arrugadas y manchadas con algo que parecía hollín. No pude evitar leerlas, mamá, y… _

_- No quiero hablar de eso, Lily – Ginny liberó sus manos resecas de las suaves de su hija. Sorbió con fuerza, evitaba pensar en cualquier sentimiento relacionado con esa situación. – Es un asunto ya cerrado. _

_- ¿Te arrepientes de no haber hecho algo?_

_- Lily… _

_- ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó con insistencia. Eso necesitaba saberlo. _

_- Yo… - algo se removió dentro de Ginevra Potter. Sólo Dios sabía que más de una vez deseaba poder regresar el tiempo. Y se sentía terrible, porque tenía un esposo maravilloso y tres hermosos hijos que amaba con todo su ser. – Yo… antes, hija, sólo a veces me arrepentía. Pero ya no, imposible arrepentirme. Tu padre es el ser más especial que he conocido y gracias a él los tengo a ustedes. Los amo con todo lo que soy. – Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el fregadero. Lily sabía que era una táctica para que no la viese tratando de menguar la humedad que adquirieron sus ojos. _

_Nuevamente, odió no ser una total atolondrada._

_- Mamá…_

_- Asunto cerrado, pequeña – continuó con la tarea que hacía unos minutos había detenido. – Mi niña, por favor. – era una súplica bastante clara. Trataría el caso como un tabú, para ella, para sí misma. _

_- De cuerdo – suspiró la joven. – Ni una palabra de esto, lo prometo.Y puedes confiar en mí.  
><em>

_- Lo sé, gracias – Ginny apiló los platos recién enjuagados, su voz salió tenua y tranquila. Sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en su hija – Y, cariño – le llamó antes de que saliera de la cocina. – quema esas cartas. Son cosa del pasado. _

_Lily Potter asintió con la cabeza, aunque dudaba en seguir esa última orden. Salió de la cocina. No estaba molesta, pensó que lo estaría. _

Y no pudo quemarlas porque siente que no debe hacerlo. Son hojas y pergaminos rasgados que le transmiten una enseñanza que evitará pasar por alto.

Aún nota la mirada oscura de su madre al fijarse en ningún punto en específico, la añoranza y el insaciable deseo de saber _qué hubiese ocurrido si…_ Porque aún lo siente aunque trate de negarlo. Porque aunque es feliz, aún le duele. Porque se trata de algo que marca de por vida con tinta indeleble.

Lily Potter siempre quiso ser como su madre. _Quiere _serlo, porque Ginevra Potter es una mujer excepcional; lista, fuerte, intrépida, con carácter y luchadora. Quizá no siempre poseyó _del todo_ esas características (le consta gracias a las amarillentas cartas… ese_ infortunado_ romance...) mas Lily Potter conoce de sobra lo estupenda que es, como esposa y por sobre todo como madre.

Sí, quiere ser como ella, no obstante, sabe que no podrá vivir en paz si toma el mismo camino. Es erróneo el trayecto, lo sabe. Bien puede encontrar a un espléndido joven así como Ginny Weasley encontró a Harry Potter… sin embargo, no puede observarse viviendo con una sombra de duda en sus ojos, con una melancolía casi dolorosa en el corazón y con la incesante pregunta que martillea su cabeza hasta causarle jaqueca… _qué hubiese pasado sí…_

- ¿Qué pasaría, Lily, sí…? – la voz parece eco cuando se habla en el ático. Guarda las cartas viejas en la caja de zapatos polvorienta y la coloca bien escondida tras una antigua biblioteca de madera. Tiene todo más fácil que los dos antiguos jóvenes protagonistas de encuentros ansiados y prohibidos, debe admitirlo. Tonta si da la batalla perdida sin siquiera luchar por la victoria.

- Ten claro esto, Scorpius Malfoy… - dice bajamente, observando a su lechuza, Agatha, coger vuelo con una carta amarrada a su pequeña patita. – no tendrás la última palabra.

¡Oh, cosa del destino! Puede imaginar al joven rubio estudiar a su padre desde una distancia prudente. El señor Malfoy tiene la mirada eclipsada y observa directamente hacia la nada, suspirando a lo desgraciado y preguntándose _qué hubiese pasado…_

Dentro de él debe nacer la duda, si ignora lo que el Malfoy mayor guarda dentro de sí.

Lily lo sabe, sí que lo sabe; y por cualquier cosa evitará que la historia se repita cual película después de ser rebobinada. Sí, porque no concibe vivir una vida en la cual se pregunte _qué hubiese pasado si… si hubiese luchado, si hubiese hablado, si hubiese gritado, si hubiese insistido…_ no puede. Y es que no importa si se trata de un Slytherin, no importa si se trata de un Malfoy. Todos esos prejuicios sociales son una completa y gran estupidez, lo tiene claro.

No son como sus padres, tratándose de esa cuestión, no lo serán jamás; y eso (más pronto que tarde) lo hará saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final:<strong> Es como cuando te nace una idea, te sientas a escribir, y cuando lees el resultado, éste no quedó tal cual te lo habías imaginado... bueno, así me siento con este pequeño **one**. Si bien la idea está, la historia en sí no la desarrollé como me hubiese gustado.

A quien leyó, ¡muchas gracias! Cualquier comentario-crítica ¡bienvenido sea!

¡Saludos! y, por si no me paso por estos lares antes de año nuevo, ¡feliz 2012! Mucha felicidad para los próximos 365 días que se vienen, y por sobre todo salud para ustedes.

Un abrazo.

**Yani!**


End file.
